


[鸣佐]肌肤饥渴症

by creepin



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepin/pseuds/creepin
Summary: 文笔屑，大学生鸣佐的故事
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 55





	[鸣佐]肌肤饥渴症

日光小精灵在月色下慢慢回到了自己的巢穴，把银灰的冷意洒向大地，期待着第二天清晨来收割晶莹的露水。  
厕所里的水龙头似乎没有关严啊，还在嘀嘀嗒嗒地和铺着大理石的水池共奏清越的乐曲。佐助拢了拢颈后的薄被，在犹带着白天晾晒芬芳的被窝里蜷了蜷赤裸的双腿，有种说不清的熨帖。唔，明天起来谢谢那个吊车尾的帮我晒被子吧。  
突然感觉到床铺的一阵轻晃，一个暖烘烘的黑影就从背后贴了上来。  
“鸣人！你干什么？”佐助在他的怀里难耐地扭了一下，“下去，你有你的床！”  
“嘛，十一他们都回去了，寝室就剩我们俩了。我想抱着你嘛！”鸣人把脸埋着黑发里，带着佐助最熟悉的撒娇的口气蹭来蹭去。“不抱着你我睡不好嘛。”  
“我保证不乱动。”鸣人把一只胳膊环过佐助的腰，把怀里的身体往墙壁挤了挤。  
“那你盖你自己的被子。”佐助动了动被压制住的腿。“我…我没穿裤子。”  
“诶！好的！佐助最好了我说！”一阵黑暗中的摸摸索索过后，背后短暂失去的温度隔着两层被子再次传过来，像条终将汇入大川的溪流，盘盘旋旋，绕进了心里。  
时间在鸣人爬过来之后变得难熬，是否有人在心上不轻不重地擂了一拳，快速地把红晕蔓延向全身的毛细血管。佐助在心里默念，再数到一千还没睡着，就把这个混蛋扔下去。  
一条小蛇从膝盖的缝隙爬到大腿根，停在一个难以言喻的位置，轻柔地绕着圈。不，这么热，不会是蛇那种冷血动物，佐助模模糊糊地回忆着熟悉的触感，腿在被窝中徒劳地蹬了蹬，想要拜托这种黏腻的触感。  
佐助在黑暗中陡然瞪大了双眼，瞬间清醒过来，用后肘击向身后的人，“搞什么？！”  
果不其然地听到一声痛呼，“哇！好痛！佐助你下手也太狠了吧！”鸣人收回做乱的手抚摸发痛的腹部。  
倒是你该反省一下吧，吊车尾，半夜摸上别人的床，还探向那个地方，怎么想都是你hentai吧！  
“下去。”  
佐助没理会他的鬼哭狼嚎，天知道他反应过来之后收了多少力气。甚至没回头，继续面向凉丝丝的墙壁，“别让我重复第二遍。”  
“难道。。。？”鸣人把头贴在佐助后背，囫囵说了句话。  
“什么？”  
“我说，要不要试试那个？就是，哎呀，互相帮助。”鸣人梗着脖子，颇有些破釜沉舟的气势放大了声量。  
“互帮互助？那是什么？”佐助偏过头，对着撑起胳膊望着自己的鸣人做出一个疑惑的表情。忽明忽暗的阴影打在熟悉的脸上，胡须收在沉静的脸颊两旁，佐助也觉出了丝丝不寻常的意味，“不管是什么，都不行!现在，你赶紧给我下...啊!”  
去字吞在喉咙里，脐下三寸的脆弱被掌在温热的手中，鸣人几乎是瞬间就穿过被子间的缝隙，拱了过来，热乎乎地把佐助纳在胸膛里。有力量的手指隔着一层布料揉搓着，一刻就没耐心地伸进去握住上下套弄，佐助被突然刺激说不出话，手脚都不知往哪儿放，只能握住了鸣人伸过来的胳膊，张开嘴空露出几分潋滟。一副身躯被拉成了一张弓，而作乱的就是那头蕴含着力量美感的豹子，不，是豺狼才对。阴险狡诈!  
感受到一片润湿，佐助收紧了抓着鸣人手臂，鸣人感受着他沉默发怒的力量，径直把染了液体的手掌递到佐助嘴边，“自己的味道，不尝尝吗？”沙哑的不像话。  
鸣人借用后背的力量，把佐助翻过来，仰躺着面对自己灼灼的视线，“不想吗？”轻笑了一声，也不管佐助那副唇抿地有多紧，自己张嘴把它尽数舔了进去，“啊，佐助的味道。”又俯下身，撬开度了过去，身下的人加剧了反抗的力度，但在看向水蓝的眼眸时，突然失去了挣扎的理由。还是被看出来了吗？自己喜欢他这个事实。哈，真是失败啊。  
在鸣人放弃红肿的嘴唇，一路逡巡绕着锁骨细细啃噬时，佐助轻声问到，“我们，不是朋友吗？”  
感受着双腿间的紧致，鸣人拢了那双腿形成一个缝隙，模拟着交 合的动作把自己抵进去，来回摩擦着。  
“朋友，男朋友，随你，只要佐助在我身边就好了啊我说!”


End file.
